Black Cat X Kuroshitsuji
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: Train being the wonderful assassin he is is assigned to watch Ciel Phantomhive under suspicion that Ciel may be in japan not only to supervise his company but to fill a request being the queens guard dog... but what happens When train starts to have feelings for a certain blue haired cerulean eyed teenager? What will Sebastian do? its on Orchidfur page too check her out
1. Chapter 1

Gus Kinney: hello everyone this what you call a redo lol me and orchidfur thought it was best to take a break from this story for a good bit cause we had know where to go with it so now we are back

Orchidfur: Annyeonghaseyo! I love you all! I'm sorry I made you wait so long! (my part's forever long O.O) okay so it went like this... Gus Kinney sent me a request to make a black cat x Kuroshitsuji crossover...and I was like...O.o what? And then...I watched and I was like OOOHHH! And now...the story stalled -_- god I fail...[too much u-kiss] we are back and doing our first collaboration :D kekeke... The story will be posted on both of our pages so if you're interested peak there because I know we both have some pretty fancy stories going on there Neh?

Merci pour lecture... Orchidfur~ =^.^=

Ciel:Yes, because you do not have anything to do in the real world or anything.*rolls eye sarcastically*

Sebastian: Come now master, We are to be happy that they love us as much as they do.*Smiles mischievously*

Train: I'm just happy that I'm in; Where is my damn milk?*looks around eagerly*

Gus Kinney&Orchidfur:this is our story but everything in it is not we just wish it was

A tall dark butler known as Sebastian opened the door, with the intent of retrieving his young master "my lord" the butler whispers softly. "We must reach the airport by..." pausing a moment to peer at his pocket watch "12 am in Japanese Time." He placed the tea on the cart cleaning up after his master's breakfast carefully. "Why does a company like this have to have a party anyway?"The steel haired boy groaned, childishly slumping his shoulders forward. Raven locks masked a devilish smirk aimed towards the younger."It helps to keep your business allies close, therefore you don't lose the opportunities the company is associated with.

" He stole a glance at the teens petite, yet beautiful frame frowning at the realization that they would be linked for eternity, yet he could never have him... Sebastian mentally scolded himself for thinking in such a way, but could help it seeing his attraction towards the young master hadn't been short lived, it had actually been going on for quite some time now. Though just recently he noticed that he wanted to dominate the younger, make him his, only his...Ciel however seen the change in his butler refusing to let his butler dress him. It was understandable he was 17 now being 19, But that didn't stop his desire for the younger.

He walked into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes they'd dirtied so it wouldn't leave more work for him later. Finishing quickly he stalked up to the masters room packing him several suits and other things the master wanted but didn't necessarily need. He then went to his own room packed the essentials, walking slowly to the study taking in the wonderful scent that was Ciel. He wandered into the room, gritting his fine white teeth staring at the young male in question. "Young master everything's ready and we are set to leave in 20 minutes." he bowed his head looking away from the boy,controlling his urge to wrap his long arms around him. Imagining how his skinny frame would weigh no more than half of his appearance. Ciel simply peered up at him before returning to his papers. "I see well then we shall depart after I finish signing these documents, go call the car around."I bowed before I followed him as we walked over to a navy Lexus that the master decided would go good with the mansions image, ordering it to be his main source of transportation. We entered the car after I carefully placed all of the luggage into the car and drove off to the airport. "Sebastian grab the luggage" Ciel ordered quickly stepping out of the car and stretching his back. "yes " my lord Sebastian replied bowing, receiving several weird stares

As we walked into the airport carrying about 12 suitcases. "Master this is the latest of your jets" Sebastian announced bowing slightly as they reached the boarding gate. "Obviously." Ciel scoffed walking down the long hallway rolling his cerulean eyes. "Good evening Master Ciel we're ready for takeoff when you are." The flight attendant stated smiling brightly at Sebastian looked into the jet placing down the bags on the leather sofa that was placed under a row of warm lights. This jet was a bit much But that's how the young master liked it. If you have the money might as well use it. "Champagne?" The attendant pressed presenting the very expensive bottle. "I'm nineteen, is it not illegal?" Ciel replied slyly not bothering to look up at the women. "Oh I'm so sorry " The blonde frowned and walking away head bowed.

Ciel furrowed his brow causing his beautiful face to wrinkle. "Young master if you do that you'll get wrinkles." I corrected with a smile. He simply glowered at me before returning to his work Sebastian smirked, letting his bangs fall over his face,concealing this feeling was going to be harder than he originally had thought.

Train's POV.

XIII .He looked at the red letter that had been strategically placed into his hands, looking over the moonlight city as the cat beside him lapped at some milk It mewled in annoyance when it drank up the last bit of milk. It pawed the bowl impatiently looking up at the black clad man. "Want more huh?" Train asked earning a mewl of agreement. "I guess it's okay." He poured it in watching the cat lap happily. He placed the letter in his lap sighing rubbing his face tiredly. I debated whether to open it or not After about five minutes train decided to open it.

XIII It appears a strong business man from England has joined us. The next assignment won't be a simply assassination but more of an observation. You will watch the man know as 'Ciel Phantomhive' making sure he doesn't start trouble. We have researched him and apparently he is the queen's guard dog. He may be here on business other than to manage his toy company. IF anything appears suspicious then you will eliminate him. [dispose of this after reading] Chronos.

What in the hell do they think I am a god damn babysitter? I look at the cat next to me raising from my perch. 'Well lets see who you are'... he looked at the picture provided and is startled by his beautiful cerulean eye. What in the hell this man his eye is beautiful train looked more carefully, sliding the picture into his long black jacket pocket 'It appears he is staying in a very luxurious hotel it's going to be a pain in the ass to sneak into a place like that.

' He thought, sighing heavily 'its going to be one long night' he growled jumping off the roof landing down before someone's eyes. Crap train said aloud "Sir are you alright?" Train nodded shortly then walked away calmly. "I need to pay more attention to my surroundings" he spoke to himself . "Well as for this situation let's see exactly who you are Ciel Phantomhive." 'so they told me that he has a toy company in the uk, that is quickly spreading out all over the world and he is here alone...'train took out the picture again giving it a second look over and he sees his butler he keeps looking at the picture... where do I know him from train thought in hope that his mind would open up and tell him. "Well it's time to get to work..."

Gus Kinney:there we redone chapter 1 and we will title this chapter as the Beginning if that is ok with you

Orchidfur: well after looking it over and quite a bit of editing I think we made a great chapter :P I hope you enjoyed and I am completely new to this collaboration thing so please treat me kindly... remember to check out our profiles...I know I have a lot of Yaoi on my page...and i'm sure Gus does as well :D Please tell me whatcha think

:D Merci pour lecture. Orchidfur~

Train:oh no what happens to me I MUST KNOW! Sebastian: come down little one why am i so shakes his head never mind

Ciel:looks at both of them this is the beginning of something all right

Gus Kinney: you want to know train?

Train: YES!

Gus Kinney: wait till next time muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Orhcidufur:Oh Jesus I can see it now...O.O


	2. good news and the bad news

hello everybody good news and bad news the good news is that this story will keep going so don't cry lol it will be done chapter 2 is done for it now for the bad news my beta's compter is not working at this momment so i can't get the beta version of chapter 2 so what that means is that i will not be working on this story at the momment as soon as her compter is up and runing and i get chapter 2 so will you then i will work on chapter 3 so much love to all of you who love this story i will be doing others cause i have another beta but he does not work on black cat so yeah 


	3. It's time to play

Gus Kinney: hello everyone one sorry its been a bit but like they say there's my plan and then there's the days plan but now I'm back I will try to make the updates faster but here is the thing chapter 1 was 1000 words long now chapter 2 will have 2000 words and 3, 3000 do you get how I am going to do this? Good so you will have to give me time

Ciel: Great you're back with a new chapter and its longer then the last! why do people want to do this to me!?

Sebastian: Now, now Master leave the man alone he is giving you praise by doing this!

Train: I'm just happy for us to be in a story together!

Ciel: Fine do as you wish.

Gus Kinney: Woooooooo! I do not own Black Butler or Black Cat I just wish I did!

Ciel was working until the meeting, while Sebastian was looking outside at a cat that was going by when a knock came at the door. Sebastian went to open the door, "Hello" the bellboy said as he came into the room "there is a message for Lord Phantomhive."

Sebastian took the message to Ciel "Master this came for you," he said as he handed it to his master.

Ciel began to read someone is going to try to kill you so watch your back Ciel looks over it's signed from a friend.

The butler smiles at this. "What do we do my lord? Do we go to the meeting?" Ciel looked up at him, "we will go its the only reason that I'm here at the moment so yes lets get going," motioning Sebastian to get the door for him.

As they were leaving the hotel Sebastian saw someone on top of the building but the figure vanished before he could get a good look.

At the same time Train had broken into Ciel's room, "lets see what I can find out about you today Ciel " Train was talking to himself as he does that from time to time.

He had on gloves so that he did not leave prints behind, checking the desk to see if there was anything, some money and but nothing that would help him, he went to the bed room and checked but nothing.

Then he searched the closet, after he pulled everything out he found an old book. He opened it and he read what it said.

The book was of people that had come and gone in Ciel's life and what Ciel thought of most of them, a lot of bad things, but some good caring people though in the words of Ciel.

Train had thought why would they want this man to die? Why call on him to kill this Ciel for something did not add up to him so he took note of the book and put everything back to where it was and should be and left through the window and looked down at the street and saw Ciel and the butler he was still trying to figure out, he was sure he had seen him from somewhere before.

The demon looked up at him but Train saw this and vanished. "SEBASTIAN!" the young master called for his butler.

Sebastian caught up with his master and they went to the meeting, just to be told that the meeting would have to be next week because of a family crisis so you could imagine how this made Ciel feel and he was not just going to go back home to come all the way back out here again so he was going to have to stay longer then he had planed to. So Ciel went back to the hotel and ordered room service.

"So master what are we going to do about this matter? Do you wish for me to get a plane to take us home?" the butler asked with a smile. Ciel looked up at him, "no I will have to stay here for the week and get this over with, so that I don't have to come back here again."

A knock at the door "ROOM SERVICE!" the bellboy called from behind the door. Sebastian went to open the door to get his master's food for the night, then he looked over the food to make sure nothing was a miss.

"Thank you sir" Sebastian said as he took the food in as the bellboy started moving his fingers in his hand and Sebastian just closed the door on him.

The bellboy looked mad "son of a bitch he said before the door opens back up and Sebastian glared at the man, "what did you just say sir?" the bellboy runs away, Sebastian just smiles at it and locks the door.

While all this was happening, Train is getting milk at the bar, trying to go over what he was told to do: kill the boy if he is here for more than just a meeting with a Clint.

While he was thinking the two guys he was seated across from come up to him; one looked like a dog lover because he had dog tattoo over his back, and the other just looked mean.

Train does not want a fight so he goes back to trying to piece together his so called 'hit' when one of the guys touched his shoulder so he turned around the guy said, "I don't like you."

Train rolls his eyes, "sorry for that" he mumbles, as he turns back to his seat.

The same guy turns him back around, "My friend here does not like you," the big one gets close to him. Train looks at both, "you don't even know me so shut the hell up and move along, bitch, before I break you."

As train goes back to his milk he said to the cook "is my food ready?" Then the guy behind him goes for his gun, Train took the knife off the table and held it to the guy's throat so the guy drops the gun, "both of you get out of here and if I see you in this damn bar again I will kill you without hesitation," Train put it out there as clear as day for the both of them and they both left as fast as they could. Just at that moment a bellboy runs out too. Train's food gets put on his table, "I wonder what got into him, huh?" but he shook it off as he started to eat.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" the manager asked train while he ate.

"Yeah I do. I have a hit he is up in the Phantomhive room," Train said to the manager.

"You mean Ciel Phantomhive? Don't tell me you plan on killing him?" the manager asks him.

"I don't know if I have too, but something is off about him. You know? have you seen him here a lot?" train said as he ate the manager no he comes here when he needs too nothing more just keep your head up i don't like that butler of his and i just put you down for the next 3 days here i can't give you more then that as he goes to the other side of the place thanks Matt as he got done with his food and dropped money on the table he then went back to his room to make sure this Ciel was asleep so he could found out who he was and so train sent up clock to wake him up at the time he wanted and went to take a shower and then he went to bed at as he was trying to sleep there were two dealers in the next room one was billy and the other chuck and they were loud and keeping train up hey billy you got the stuff chuck said as he went for his coat train turned to the left yeah chuck i got the stuff you got the money as the other gives a replied train turns to the right so me the stuff billy train turns on his back with his eyes closed no no no chuck you don't see the stuff until i see the money trains eyes pop open for the love of god can't anyone sleep anymore Train saids as he lads in bed mad some me the stuff billy no you show me the stuff chuck now train looks at the time this has got to end Chuck IS WEARING A WIRE!Train screams out WHAT CHUCK YOU SON OF A BITCH! billy shoots chuck and runs out train turns back over and sleeps like a baby

Train wakes up at five am to make sure he was up before Ciel was he got up took a shower got dressed eat and got ready for the day as he is leaving his room he sees cops and reporters in the next room where chuck was killed he was walking pass the room when he hears one of the cops say to his partner how in the hell did the guy know he was wearing a wire train just smiles and heads down

"He then went outside and sat at a table to wait for his target. He decided to just sit there and read his manga until his target came out. Train began to cry as he reached a sentimental moment in the manga.  
"I love this manga," Trains said, a soft smile on his face and tears streaming from his eyes. He was just getting to the end of his book when Ciel comes out.  
Train looks down for a moment, "I will get back to you later," he promises his manga.  
He closed his book and looks toward were Ciel is, with a purr in his voice Train mummers, "Its time to play."

As he sees them get in a taxi and drive off Train gets up and starts to walk when a car goes by him he vanishes jumping from roof to roof chasing after his target never stopping until they did staying in the shadows this time so no one would see him as the taxi stops they get out and go into a building he checks the place out as he sees people going in and out he walks in

to see Ciel come to a show as he saw Ciel he didn't think for one second that he was into this it looked like he was talking to someone instead of watching the show he took out a small cam to take pictures of the three and sat down in the back trying to hear what they were saying but could not so he would just have to wait after the show over an hour had came and went Ciel and the butler got up to leave as Ciel was leaving he had said he was going back to the hotel so now he has three people to watch Ciel the butler and this man who looks like was from china he is going to need a little help from a friend he can watch his target just fine but this Lowe he needs a friend to watch so he reaches into his pocket to make a call back last night Sebastian i will be going to sleep after my shower Ciel saids to his butler yes my lord the butler goes to get the masters bed ready for him

as he wonders if the new servants have destroyed the new masters home Ciel has just got out of the shower Sebastian is everything alright Sebastian moves out of the way for his master yes my lord as he tuck his master in bed for the night he looks down at him and the other looks up at him as there faces get with in a inch of each other Ciel turns red and lads down after a moment Ciel was out like a light Sebastian looks at a locket he keeps on him at all time and he smiles at the picture he is broke from his moment of peace when he hears someone scream CHUCK IS WEARING A WIRE! Ciel shoots up WHAT THE FUCK! after the gun fire Sebastian face palms

the next day Ciel had got up to go talk to Lowe about the queens orders yes there was another reason for Ciel being here but the only one who has the orders is lowe so he had to get ready to go to a meeting place to talk to him as the two were leaving the hotel they saw the body Ciel shook his head  
Sebastian just smiled and walked past the crime scene they got to a taxi and went to the club after a moment or two they got to the club they went into and saw Lowe hello Lowe Ciel saids as he sat next to the man hello Ciel I'm glade you were able to fine the place the man with a lady in his lap what are the queens orders Ciel asks to get the ball Rollin the man called Lowe said to make the long story short its assassin's a group of them she needs you to find there nest as he smiles the queen would like for you to bring one back alive back to England it won't be easy these are the best of the best i have on a good source that you are a target for them Ciel's eye pops open wide me why me what have i done to them Ciel asks the man with a shocking tone they are sometimes been found here in this city so watch out that's all i was told after about an hour they get up to leave as they are walking out Sebastian comments on this matter assassin's master you have been a pain in everyone's backside how do you wish to go about this Ciel just puffs at his butler lets go back to the hotel i need to think about this matter Sebastian grabs his locket again one the ...one i will make mine again...

Gus Kinney: there we go here is chapter two sorry it took a good bit of time to get this out i do have a life but i do love the comments keep them coming so how did you guys like chapter two i call it two sides of a coin

Train: OH NO! WILL THEY FINE ME?

Sebastian: oh poor little thing come here I'll make it all better again

Ciel:oh for the love of god does he ever stop

Gus Kinney: smiles at the thought nope he can't and nobody wants him too see you all soon but not to soon leave a comment

PS sorry it took this long i don't know when i will be able to up date again my beta on this story is not going to be able to help me for 3 weeks


	4. update

Hello everyone to this update on this story once again good news and bad news just like everything i will start with the good news good news this story will have more chapters YES YES YES YES YES!...sorry about that and the bad news my beta for this story from chapters one and two will not be here so sad but i have a new beta reader and hope the new beta is here to stay with all my stories oh the name of my beta is SebbyNinja666 and here is the deal with the story i am doing a story now its got one more chapter left and then i will come back to this one so it might be october before you see a chapter of this but know you will see one soon 


End file.
